Why Don't You Love Me?
by not in use anymore uwu
Summary: Warning! Gore, violence, murder, self harm, suicide, torture themed thoughts.


It all started with that kiss, that stupid, _stupid_ kiss. Nagisa could've thought of _some_ other way to bring do **w** n her blood lust, but _nooooo_ , he had to fucking _kiss_ her. At first it was just a small feeling of discomfort that Karma _assumed_ was just disgust at their public display of affection, but as time stretched on the feeling grew into the ugly, green-eyed monster it was today.

Nagisa was _his_ , and **h** e was no one else's. If Nagisa was to love someone, that someone was going to be _him_. At the time, Karma had taken a photo of the event, simply _figuring_ that it'd be good blackmail later. Now ever **y** time he saw that _dreaded_ photograph or someone brought it up, he'd feel the need to go right up to Kayano and **d** rive a steel rod into her arm, then slowly drag it through her flesh until she screamed in agony for him to stop. He wanted to sl **o** wly and painfully rip off her fingers one by one proceed to force them down her throat. He wanted her to suffer as she bled out in fro **n** t of him, he wanted her to _die._

Nagisa was such an unfaithful little _bitch_ at some times, he would _flirt_ with others, _why would he do that? He should know tha_ _ **t**_ _as long as he's mine he can't be anyone else's._ It pained him to know that Nagisa didn't consider himself Karma's that the only way to drive out the pain was through physical pain.

Forcing pins into his hand until the sickly colored crimson slowl **y** seeped out of him and onto the cold, white tiles of the bathroom floor, staining it the deep red. It reached the point of him simply _leaving he pins in_ for hours at a time as his blood drained from his body.

That day, no one was suspicious of him bringing the green knife to school, you'd be surprised what a little paint could do to a disguise a knife. Envy and jealousy were all that he was that day, no one c **o** uld get between him and Nagisa, he even scared off the stupid octopus.

I started with Kayano, her blood c **u** rtailing screams rang through the mountains and the small, wooden building as Karma twisted the knife into her back. When they saw him holding the knife they thought nothing of it until the realized that it was rea **l** , that was conveniently the time that one Kayano Kaede stopped _being_.

Those who _tried_ to get in the way ended up as the same, limp, bloodied corpse that was Kayan **o**. So Karma just lay there in the large mass of corpses as if he was one of them, he himself had realized not **v** ery long ago that he was indeed dead inside, Nagisa was the only thing that kept him alive in some strange way.

Nagisa had chosen the wrong day to be lat **e** for class, the walls seemed to be smeared in blood and the classroom was littered with the limp figures that are his classmates, no, _were_ his classmates. A loud, deep cackle of eerily crazed laughter erupted from behind the blunette, he was about to turn around to see who the **m** aniac that slaughtered the class was when a large, pale hand clasped itself over Nagisa's mouth.

" _Do you like what you see, Na-gi-sa?~"_ spoke the husky voice in the sing-song tone of who Nagisa remembered to be the arrogant red head that sat in seat #1. A sharp blade lightly pierced the skin next to the smaller boy's lips, causing a small cry to erupt from his muffled throat. The blade dug into his skin a pe **e** led of the blunette's lips, the room around them filling with echoes of screams from Nagisa.

The hot, red blood dripped down the boy's chin onto the floor, the hand around his mouth gripping tighter in fear that his blue haired angel would run from him. A rough tongue licked away a streak of blood from the weeping boy's face.

" _Now you can't kiss anyone else, my precious little Nagisa~"_

Th **e** way that Karma said it sent shivers down Nagisa's spine, a small muffled gurgle that sounded like something along the lines of 'stop' came from the blunette's battered mouth and the red head dropped the smaller boy then and there, starring at him with blank, dead, golden eyes as he put the knife up to his own throat.

" _ **why don't you love me…?**_ _"_ and with a small flick of his wrist, Karma was one too.


End file.
